September sun
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Drabble collection for random AU requests from tumblr. Pairings are: Bellemere/Whitey Bay, Shanks/Mihawk, Smoker/Izo, Zeff/Kureha, Brook/Law, Sabo/Ace, Helmeppo/Coby and Luffy/Meat.
1. Your turn

**This collection of drabbles is exclusively for my randomAU requests (unless it's a pairing that already has its own collection)**

**This one's Bellemere/Whitey Bay mundane AU for Imperial Mint (crack pairing that we came up with when I was working on my viking AU)**

**Your turn**

Bellemere growled as soon as the first shout of enemy ships sounded from outside. She felt Whitey stir next to her in bed, turning to her side to face the redhead. As expected, the dusk was pierced by Marco's booming voice calling for his warriors and they both knew it was about time to get out of bed even if they weren't nearly done. They'd only returned from a raid a few hours ago, tired, sore and now grumpy as someone thought it would be a good idea to attack them.

"Go, it's your turn," Whitey mumbled from under the heavy blankets. "I went last time."

Bellemere glared at her, even if her light haired lover remained hidden from her line of sight. "I'm going to rip someone's head off," she hissed, thoroughly pissed that she had to get up now that she had finally settled into a real bed after weeks at sea. Whitey chuckled from her spot, but didn't move otherwise and Bellemere knew she wouldn't; the other was completely naked under the pile of blankets, there was no way she'd expose herself to the frigid air. The redhead, however, was livid enough not to care, sliding out of bed and into the bloody clothes she had discarded not long ago. It wasn't pleasant, but she knew it would have an effect on her enemies, paired with the rage seeping from her.

Still, she had enough presence of mind to lean down and plant a kiss to Whitey's forehead, despite the fact the other should have been out with her.

Grabbing the shield leaning against the door and the ax hanging from a hook next to it, Bellemere stepped through the door and into the fray of the village. The village healer was leading the small children up the hill towards the hall while Marco stood at the well, surrounded with the men from his crew. Bellemere was the last to join them and, judging from their sheepish smiles, no one would ask where Whitey was.

The villagers were guarding their homes, though most followed the children and several elders to the hall, taking to guarding them while Marco's experienced fighters fought off the offenders. They had yet to set foot on the beach, Izo spotting them before they even reached the coast, giving them time to come up with a strategy. The strategy being, to Bellemere's delight, killing everyone after Izo revealed whose colors painted the three ships. Arlong's blue sails were easily recognizable to the skilled eye, after all, especially since the man insisted on attacking them time and time again.

They made their way to the beach, the ships clearly visible in the setting sun, just a short distance from where the warriors settled. They spread out along the beach, several men and women with weapons from the village settling behind them to aid in the fight. Marco called for their attention, ordering their shields up to protect themselves from the approaching arrows and Bellemere did so, kneeling to the rocky beach to shield her legs as well. The scraping of the wood of the ships as they hit the beach sounded around them and she stood in time to see the enemies jump on the rocky ground.

She lifted her ax and, following Marco's example like the rest of the crew, attacked before they even had a chance to move. They wouldn't have a chance to attack them once again.


	2. Michelangelo

**This one is Mihawk/Shanks for college AU requested by the-magical-marimo (this was written totally like one of my classes, tho we always listened during renaissance art)**

**Michelangelo**

"Who can tell me what this is?" Mihawk asked the students in his lecture hall, standing in front of an image of Michelangelo's David and sincerely hoping the students will know because they were third year students already. Not to mention it was easily the most famous sculpture in the world. Still, the hall was quiet. They all looked bored out of their minds and he couldn't really blame them, it was almost 9:30am on a Wednesday morning. He was the one teaching the Renaissance art class and even he didn't really want to be there. Hell, the professor didn't want to be there which meant he had to teach.

"Anyone?" he asked, exasperated beyond belief. He was sure half of the people in front of him were asleep, considering the hall was dark so they could see the slides with art works better.

"That's David by Michelangelo," a voice said, finally, and Mihawk sighed.

"That is correct," he said in the direction of the voice, but didn't even try to figure out who it belonged to. "Can you tell me what's special about this sculpture?" He asked the question just because he had to, not really expecting an answer. No one ever wanted to participate in any discussion in class and he was slowly seeing why the professor let him teach the class in the first place.

"Due to the sculpture's height of over five meters, Michelangelo made the hands and head slightly bigger so it would be proportional when looked at from a human's eye level," the same voice said again, impressing Mihawk for the first time. He was asking more about the circumstances of the sculpture's commission and placement in Florence, but the answer he got instead was something they hadn't discussed in class yet.

"That is correct," he said with a nod before noticing that the group livened up, immediately knowing their time was up. "That's it for today, you can read more about what we covered today in Janson or the other books on your mandatory reading list."

The students rose from their seats and made their way outside, suddenly much more awake than they had been. He flipped the switch and turned on the light just to see one of the students going his way.

"You sound less passionate about what you teach every week," the redhead approaching him said and Mihawk recognized the voice that answered his questions about Michelangelo's work. He gave a small smile followed by a sigh, because yes, he was getting less passionate in his teaching. How could he not when no one was listening.

As the students for the next class started entering the lecture hall, Mihawk gathered his things and spoke without looking at the other.

"Because no one listens anyway."

He could almost hear a smirk in the other's voice. "I listen every time. You're interesting," the redhead answered, walking away by the time Mihawk turned to look at him with a stunned expression, but didn't miss the short glance the other's threw over his shoulder as he left the hall.


	3. Oh, brother, my brother

**Third drabble of the randomAU drabble meme. This one's SmokerIzo for like the only person that ships them (:P), Vergina-spva ^^ The AU was 'new step-siblings'**

**Oh, brother, my brother**

It was a bittersweet feeling when you know the person you love would be within reach, but not yours to touch; even if they have to leave your side, you still get a chance at a proper goodbye. Smoker didn't think of himself as sentimental, but he was leaving for college soon and Izo had a year of high school left so the end of their already short relationship was approaching. A year is a long time, especially in their short lives, a year for everything to change and he didn't want to have anything holding him back from a fresh start.

Izo sat next to him, holding on to him as if it were the last time; and it was, unlike all the other times before. Neither spoke, after all, there was not much left to say anymore. The decision was mutual and speaking would only make matters worse. So for lack of better ways to spend their last night together, Smoker hugged Izo as best as he could, inhaling the all too familiar scent of his hair and closed his eyes.

Darkness surrounded them, pitch black and silent as a grave, only their breathing making a sound. Without a warning, Izo broke out of Smoker's grasp and turned, shifting on the narrow bed until he was in the other's lap. Straddling the other, Izo kissed Smoker with the urgency of a drowning man, his hands clutched in a death grip on the other's shirt. Smoker didn't protest, giving in and letting himself have this last comfort while he still could. Their night was coming to an end slowly and neither seemed keen on letting go just yet.

The kiss broke, however, in a moment that felt far too soon. Izo still clutched at his shirt, burrowing his face in the crook of Smoker's neck. He didn't notice the darkness breaking as the sun started its ascent to the sky, but Smoker saw. The night was over before he expected it, yet he knew anything would have been too soon. Izo did nothing to remove himself from the other's grip and Smoker let him for just a while longer, even if he knew it too would end far too soon.

Their warning came in the form of Izo's mother calling out to them from down the hall.

"Boys, get up! We have a wedding today!"

Even if there was a chance for another kiss, neither tried to do it as Izo got out of the other's lap. He avoided eye contact like so many times before as the guilt kicked in.

It was a bittersweet feeling knowing that the person you love will be part of your family for the rest of your life; Smoker only wished it didn't start with Izo's mother marrying his father.


End file.
